Minecraft project just got real
by doomforzombies16
Summary: Tom aka thesyndicateproject getting ready to record ep 260 of the minecraft project when something weird happen First story reviews are helpful mite and more YouTubers no sure yet.
1. Lost in my world

**Disclaimer I own nothing!**

"Hello?, anyone there?" Tom shouts He was about to start recording ep. 260 of the minecraftproject when a bright light blinded him, he open his eyes and he's in a weird world just then he realizes he was put in the game. He starts to wonder how this happen when he hears "help!" Then he hears an explosion. He runs to it to see his girlfriend (Kate) surrounded by zombies. He runs up to her and pulls her to a small house he saw. Kate panicking "what the hell happen Tom!" Kate screams. Tom tells kate what he knows. "Thats why you look like your player on minecraft." Kate states. Then they both see fryr city and know they are in the minecraftproject world. They start to walk to the door to head to toms house when the door opens to show...

**Whos house would be on the minecraft project world come to see.**


	2. found a fan

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**I will do only my POV**

I walked into my house to see two people in it. I ask, "Who the hell are you two and why are you in my house?" Tom explains everything and tells me who they are. I tell Tom and Kate I will take them to Minthrial and the tf2 teleporters are there and the stuff I did there and the Syndicave. As we walk to Minthrial tom asks me how I got here. "I was playing minecraft when lighting hit my house and next thing I know I'm in minecraft so I made the house you saw when I saw fyre city I knew I was in the minecraft project world." Once we make to Minthrial I ask, "Would u like a tour of what I've done?" They both say "yes." I show them around.

**To any minecraft project fans, out there the edited Minthrial and Syndicave on my YouTube channel doomforzomibes hope you like where this story is going**


	3. more youtubers

**Welcome your faces back to the "minecraft project just got real" now for the lame disclaimers I own nothing **

I brought tom and Kate to my floating island. Kate asked if somehow the hud was here and how do I carry so much I told her for me at least the hud was in my glasses and as for the how I'm carrying so much I have a invisible backpack. We went back to the syndicave when we go back someone came out of the ground looked around. I said who are you and what are you doing the second he talk I knew who he was right away he was ant venom. he told us that he was starting a tekkit series with caveman films next thing we know we're in this world so we set up camp in a jungle not too far from here I started mining then I just found this place. I said wait tekkit is in this world ant said guess so. I said I wonder if there are any other mods in here that we don't know about. Tom said let's check. I got up and went to a crafting table to try to make rope from the zip line mod that work .so I make stuff for everyone then I tried making shields for everyone and the work then the portal gun that worked then the cctv camera that worked I also checked other modes. Then I asked dose anyone see the world in dokucraft forum everyone said yes. Ok then I have water shaders what but you guys they said what's water shaders. The we heard a splash I asked what was that I pulled out a sword then went to a teleporter that lead outside then two people said whoa there I knew the voices belong to gamefreakgame and SerenoldGamesX I said hey guy how in hell did you guys get here. Serenold said I'm not sure for me I was getting ready to hope on our sever next thing I know I'm falling out of the sky. Then gamefreak says pretty much the same thing he was just going to play minecraft.

I told everyone I was going to adventure to find other people. I took a tf2 teleporter in case I got lost. I found a burned down house. Then I was kicked off the cliff I was on I hit the ground. Then the person that kicked me on the cliff scaled it in seconds. He put his foot on my chest and asked are you part of the organization. I panicked and said nein he hit me and speak English I asked what the organization. He said good and left. I heard more people so I dug stair down four blocks and placed the teleporter to get home prying they would not find it. Tom, Kate, gamefreak, serenold asked, what happen did you find anyone? I said, yes, but he was hostile then I hear more people so I dug down to teleport out there without them finding the teleporter. Then the light to notify a mine cart was come I pulled out my bow and Captain Sparkelz came through the door

**I said I was adding more youtubers so I did only one that isnt a youtuber is gamefreak **


End file.
